Along with cardio exercise and strength exercise, stretching and/or body manipulation may be considered another fundamental form of exercise or physical fitness that is important for overall health and well being. One specific form of beneficial stretching and/or body manipulation may be accomplished by inverting one's body relative to an underlying floor surface. Some examples of known inversion apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,967,951, 7,052,448, 7,663,653, 7,118,518, 7,125,372, 7,507,192, 7,544,157, 7,585,264, 7,625,326, 7,625,327, 7,867,154, 8,051,512, 8,291,533, 8,480,543, 8,556,787, D551,725, D581,996, D617,855, D650,025, D650,026 and D664,220. An object of the present invention is to provide new and improved inversion apparatus.